1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical recording medium and a method for manufacturing the same. In detail, the present invention relates to an optical recording medium for undergoing recording and/or reproduction of information signals upon irradiation with light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rewritable optical recording media for undergoing reading or writing information signals upon irradiation with laser light on an information signal layer have hitherto widely spread. In general, for information recording layers used in rewritable Blu-ray Disc and the like, a phase-change recording material in which a reversible change occurs between a crystalline phase and an amorphous phase upon irradiation with laser light is used (see, for example, JP-A-2006-18926). In this phase-change recording material, it is possible to form the amorphous phase (recording mark) by sharply decreasing a temperature of a recording layer heated upon irradiation with laser light and to return the amorphous phase to the crystalline phase upon irradiation with laser light having a relatively small power for a relatively long time. For that reason, it is possible to undergo rewriting of plural times.